The Life of Time
by Redstone9000
Summary: My first story, also the entire life of my OC, Time sphere, There are many many things that not even I know about him, He has no set future, nor a past, One day his story will come to a close, all in time my friends. An M rated story for swearing and possible sexual content in later chapters.
1. Intoduction

Hello, I am the user TimeSphere and I've been wanting to write this story for such a long time. there have been many attempts to write it but all have ended in utter failure. So my plan for writing this story is to just…Let go, I'm gonna start typing and see what happens. this could turn out horrible, but it could also be an excellent story. Since I've tried so many times to write this all I have is an idea of how I want it to start, nothing else. Any and all constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.

 _Time,_

Hello and welcome, I am Timesphere, but you probably already knew that. I've come here today to give you all a story, one of action, adventure, survival, and by far the greatest thing of all, Love. This is the story of my life and how I came to be in Equestria. A time far too long ago, I used to live in another world, One of hate and war, nothing but meaningless fights of trivial things such as land or money, I learned this at the young age of nine. I never really had very many friends when I was in school, eventually I just stopped going and started to learn at home. Being taught from home left me with a rather empty childhood, one with no friends and a family I despise. Having such a childhood my brain seemingly matured faster then most.

I stopped playing with toys and began to notice things that I had never seen before. One of the first was my parents, By the time I was ten I could see the divorce long before they ever did, I didn't care, Not one bit in fact. They never cared about me so I learned to not care about them. As I continued to grow I did more and more of one of the only things I could do. Think, think of things far beyond the comprehension of a normal man, Beyond what most even dare to think in there entire lives. I kept going through the same thought over and over, I developed theories, possibilities, On a scale far beyond my room, beyond my house, beyond the planet I used to reside on. Beyond the reality that might not even be true.

For all any of us knew we could have been nothing more then a simulation from a species much greater than our own. But even that wasn't my most interesting theory, The concept of the multiverse was always my most intriguing project. My interpretation of the multiverse was most easily explained as a cube, The X and Y axis are know as time and space. It is where all life is, everything you see and do is on this plane of existence. When you add the Z axis you now see all parallel universes, space and time are just the same as ours, But depending on where you look on the Z axis it could potentially be very similar to the universe you reside in, Or drastically different.

I also believe that anything ever thought of, Ever imagined, exists on the Z axis. The moment you think of something new it is created somewhere off in the never ending void. Except when you look back to the X axis of time, the world you created when you thought of that has already been made by you infinite times before, As is how time works, everything is always already existing, and also not at the same time. It is all relative to where you are in time. And where my story begins is on the simple planet, of earth


	2. The Beginning of Time

Sunbury ohio, United states, Year 2016

 _ ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

"Ugh. I so need to get a new alarm... thing doesn't even work right anyway " I mumbled. I tried to think of what day it was currently but decided to just look at my ipod. I couldn't read it, I decided a firm facepalm was in order as I had forgotten my glasses yet again. It took me a moment of searching but I found my glasses sitting on the floor. As I put them on and glanced at my ipod I instantly perked up at learning the day to be friday. That joy turned into panic as I also noticed it was five in the afternoon.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" I jumped out of bed only glancing in the mirror to make sure my hair was straight enough. Forgetting I had bleached it blond I had another mini heart attack for a moment but calmed down quickly as my brain had finally woken up fully. "I still look better with long black hair but meh, I really need to stop talking to myself…"

As I got to the door I thought for a second, "Ok checklist.. Wallet, check. Black t-shirt, check. Blue jeans, check. Crimson jacket, check." Just as I was about to walk out the door I heard my mother yelling at me for getting up so late. My eye twitched and I left, ignoring her. I put my hood up and slid my headphones on as I started walking towards town. "God I love dubstep," I mumbled to myself. About an hours walk later I had managed to to get to the library on time. As soon as I got within sight of the building I saw my few friends waiting for me. I paused my music with one hand as I slid my headphones off with the other and called out.

"Yo"

"Wow your not late this time," said one of my two female friends lindsay. She's about five feet five inches. Don't misjudge her because of her height though, she's as deadly as she is attractive.

"Hey I think it's more surprising Jeff is here before me."

"Oi, maybe I just decided not to be lazy today." This guys name is jeffrey, he's about an inch shorter than lindsay, once again though he's smarter than he looks; I always question why he hasn't graduated college by now.

"Yeah well hell hasn't frozen over yet, has it?"

"I'd ask how's the weather up there but I already know the answer, chilly", Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm only six foot two and you know I'm not done yet, Shortie."

"Oh look at me I'm tall, don't go to school and have a giant dick."

"Funny lindsay but remember who's the one who asked about that, and you also know I find school pointless, they don't teach ya shit."

"Oh shut up you two, don't we need to get going?"

"Jeffrey is right, it's five thirty"

About 20 minutes of walking laughing and just general chatting we were about to cross a relatively unused road, very little traffic, as we were halfway across the road, a large moving truck suddenly came over the hill without any warning, Jeffrey was ahead of me and lindsay on the other side of the road, Lindsay was standing directly in front of me. We were both in the path of the truck, Thanks to all the reaction based video games i've played my brain jumped into overtime, I only had an instant to analyze the situation and any possible way to get out of it. The driver didn't have anywhere close to enough space to stop or enough time to react to swerve out of the way, the truck wasn't going anywhere except this spot.

Which only left us to move, lindsay's reaction wasn't quite up to par so her jumping forward and me backwards wasn't going to happen, I also knew I can pick her up and run but I wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get us out of the way in time, which eventually brought it down to both of us get hurt and very possibly die. Or just one, I barely could force my muscles into full capacity in time, so I shoved her forward as hard as I could. And then, bam, I was hit.

 ***Authers note***

I hope you enjoy the second chapter of The life of time, i'm still very new to this and as i'm writing this i'm actually trying to get the very Lindsay in this chapter to become my editor/advisor (i'm really dumb) I'm easily going to be making longer and longer chapters later on when I get better at writing, and if I did manage to get Lindsay to agree I'll have her say hello here{hello} Anyway in this chapter you actually learn a little something about the actual me. Quite a few things actually. At any rate this was my first attempt at writing dialog so I hope it comes out well. Thank you for reading and as always. Good day to ya.

 _Time,_


End file.
